Partenaires
by Sigognac
Summary: Il était là à l'école, à la guerre, sous la glace, dans cette ville moderne devenue méconnaissable. Il avait toujours été là. Indéboulonnable. C'était difficile de définir une telle relation. Mais, en cherchant bien, ils trouveront peut-être un mot s'en approchant… Slash, Stucky.


**Titre :** _Partenaires_ **  
** **Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Romance / Amitié

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Résumé :** Il était là à l'école, à la guerre, sous la glace, dans cette ville moderne devenue méconnaissable. Il avait toujours été là. Indéboulonnable. C'était difficile de définir une telle relation. Mais, en cherchant bien, ils trouveront peut-être un mot s'en approchant…

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de _Captain America_ et des _Avengers_ appartiennent à Marvel.

 **Note :** Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'une **nuit du Fof**. Le concept ? Un thème est donné, et on a une heure pour écrire un OS dessus. Cette fic a donc été écrite dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, entre minuit et une heure du matin, et le thème était... "partenaire" (étonnant, non ?). Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai relu et corrigé mon texte le lendemain (il en avait besoin), on va dire que le texte brut a été écrit en une heure mais qu'il a été remanié par la suite.

Je remercie les adorables personnes du Fof qui ont répondu à mes questions

 **Note 2 :** Pour ceux (celles ?) qui se seraient égaré(e)s ici et qui attendent la suite de "L'Un à l'autre inconnus", elle arrive, hein. Pas d'inquiétude. ^^

 **~/~/~**

 _Partenaires_

 **~/~/~**

« Je prends Rogers. »

Sa déclaration fut suivie de nombreuses protestations outrées. Le professeur Welles soupira tout en s'approchant de son meilleur élève.

« Encore ? s'indigna-t-il. Ça ne vous a pas servi de leçon, la dernière fois ?

– Vous me demandez de choisir, je choisis. Je suis chef d'équipe, non ?

– Rogers ? grogna Welles, s'avouant vaincu. Vous avez entendu ? Dans l'équipe de Barnes ! Essayez de ne pas tout gâcher, cette fois. »

Steve s'avança, ridiculement maigre dans son short trop grand. Bucky eut un sourire attendri.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé… lui glissa Steve, en arrivant à sa hauteur.

– Obligé de quoi ? s'enquit innocemment Bucky. Il me manquait justement un joueur dans mon équipe... Et avec tes crises d'asthme, tu déstabilises remarquablement bien l'adversaire.

– Tu oublies mon incroyable capacité à prendre le ballon dans la figure, ajouta Steve.

– Le partenaire de jeu idéal », résuma Bucky.

 **~/~/~**

« Bien joué, partenaire ! »

Le sourire de Bucky ne s'était crispé qu'une demi-seconde. Et puis, il avait aperçu Dum Dum qui émergeait du laboratoire en flammes et il avait compris le pourquoi de la tape un peu trop bourrue de Steve sur son épaule.

« A tes ordres, Captain ! » avait-il répondu, sur le même ton, et Dum Dum arriva, l'empoigna par le cou, le félicita à son tour.

Bucky ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, trop occupé à converser du regard avec Steve, à recevoir ses excuses muettes, à s'attendrir sur ses grands yeux rendus plus vivants par la lueur des flammes.

 **~/~/~**

Otto lui avait écrasé la face contre le bitume et sa semelle ne s'était désincrustée de son visage que quand il avait tapé de sa main métallique sur le sol pour demander grâce.

C'était un test, apparemment, et il avait échoué en se rendant.

Il eut droit au tabassage en règle, aux crachats dans la figure, à une séance d'électrochoc.

Il ne s'était plus jamais rendu, après ça. Il avait tué en lui tout sentiment de pitié, de compassion, de peur. Il partait du principe que tous les êtres qui l'entouraient étaient des ennemis en devenir.

Les rares soirs où on le laissait dormir ailleurs que dans son caisson, il lui arrivait d'être submergé par un sentiment de nostalgie. Comme si une autre vie avait existé avant celle-ci. Une vie véritable emplie de sentiments, de rires, de lumière. Une ombre, surtout, se détachait mais elle était changeante, tantôt minuscule et frêle, tantôt imposante et rassurante. Irréelle, sûrement. Le fruit de son imagination dérangée.

Mais l'ombre lui parlait, l'encourageait, l'appelait par un prénom qu'il ne parvenait pas à entendre. Était-ce son père ? Ou un frère qui avait grandi ? Il devinait une tendresse, une affection au-delà de l'imaginable.

Après chaque mission, chaque séance, chaque réveil, la présence subsistait. Elle était toujours là sans qu'il sache ce que cela signifiait.

La seule partenaire à qui il était encore capable de faire confiance.

 **~/~/~**

« Hey, Bucky, tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte un peu ? proposa Steve depuis le garde-corps de l'escalier. On peut aller faire un bowling. Ils ont inventé une machine qui remet les quilles en place. Ça ne t'intéresse pas de voir ça ? »

Mais Bucky restait là, incapable de bouger. Il n'était bon qu'à regarder par la fenêtre, à observer le monde agir sans lui. Il avait suffisamment influé sur le cours de l'Histoire.

Il sursauta quand la main de Steve se posa avec douceur sur son épaule. Il le repoussa plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Steve ne devait pas le toucher, sa grandeur d'âme risquait d'être ternie par ce simple contact.

« Tu aurais dû me laisser dans mon caisson.

– J'ai détruit le cahier rouge, tu ne représentais plus aucun risque. Et tu me manquais atrocement. »

Bucky savait ce que c'était. Même dans ces périodes les plus noires, quand il avait totalement oublié l'existence de Steve, la sensation de manque persistait.

« Une sortie, Buck, juste une. Laisse-moi t'aider. Aie confiance.

– J'ai confiance. C'est plutôt toi qui devrais te méfier. »

Steve eut un sourire tendre.

« Je te confierai ma vie sans hésiter. Tu es mon second, tu sais ? »

Il se souvenait de ça, ça lui revenait. Il trouvait Steve tellement beau dans son costume bleu. Et ils se portaient toujours volontaires, tous les deux, pour les missions de reconnaissance uniquement parce que ça leur permettait de faire l'amour dans des endroits isolés où leur plaisir n'était pas gâché par la crainte de faire trop de bruit.

Après, il était tombé d'un train.

« Partenaire ? » interrogea Steve, en lui tendant son avant-bras, la manche de son polo relevée laissant voir sa parfaite musculature. Bucky ne put s'empêcher de saisir le bras offert et il frissonna quand il sentit la main de Steve l'attraper en retour.

Ils se contemplèrent, réapprenant à être ensemble, mais Steve n'y tenait déjà plus. Il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.

« Partenaire. », accepta Bucky contre ses lèvres.

 **~/~/~**

« Partenaires ? s'amusa Natasha. C'est comme ça que vous dîtes ?

– C'est le mot approprié, affirma Steve.

– Tu sais, chercha à le rassurer Clint, on est moins bourrin qu'on en a l'air.

– Bourrin ?

– Ce que Clint veut dire, reprit Sam, c'est qu'on t'accepte comme tu es, Steve, et si tu veux être avec Bucky…

– Evidemment que je veux être avec lui, le coupa Steve, c'est mon meilleur ami !

– Comme deux frères, en somme, renchérit Tony, ironique.

– Il est comme ma famille, en effet », abonda Steve, sans comprendre le sarcasme.

Les autres soupirèrent, à court de synonymes.

« Ils veulent que tu leur dises qu'on couche ensemble », révéla Bucky depuis l'étage supérieur.

Il sortait du lit, les cheveux merveilleusement ébouriffés. Et Steve se focalisa si bien sur eux qu'il lui fallut de longues secondes pour que la remarque de Bucky parvienne à son cerveau.

« Quoi ?

– Ils ont compris, Steve. Tu es nul pour faire semblant.

– Je faisais très bien semblant pendant la guerre.

– Pas du tout, c'était surtout les gars du commando qui faisaient très bien semblant de ne pas comprendre.

– Ils savaient ?

– Indéniablement. Et ta nouvelle équipe aussi. »

Bucky descendit nonchalamment les marches de l'escalier et alla se servir un café sur le comptoir de leur cuisine américaine.

« Savoir quoi ? coassa Tony, endossant le rôle de l'idiot du village.

– Que nous sommes partenaires », s'entêta Steve.

Là, Natasha se froissa un peu :

« Puisqu'on te dit que ça ne nous dérange pas ! On a compris, de toute manière, alors tu peux t'assumer !

– Mais je m'assume très bien : j'aime Bucky. C'est mon partenaire.

– Ton mec ? chercha à clarifier Sam.

– Non, rectifia Steve, mon partenaire.

– Ton copain ? tenta Clint, à son tour.

– Non ! arrêta Steve. Partenaire ! Copain, c'est trop réducteur. Mec, aussi. C'est mon partenaire !

– Amant ! » proposa alors Tony comme s'il était à un jeu télévisé.

Le rouge était monté aux joues de Steve, il semblait s'impatienter.

« Je ne suis pas juste _ça_ , intervint Bucky depuis sa cuisine.

– Ca, quoi ? demanda Clint.

– Le type avec qui il couche, précisa tranquillement Bucky tout en soufflant sur son café.

– C'est mon second aussi, énuméra Steve, et mon meilleur ami, et le frère que je n'ai jamais eu… Et… »

Il s'arrêta, il ne savait pas comment formuler sa dernière pensée.

« Une présence qui plane, continua Bucky comme s'il s'était concerté avec Steve pour prendre la relève, quelqu'un qui est toujours là. Même quand il n'est pas là.

– C'est ça, approuva Steve, Bucky fait partie de moi et je fais partie de lui.

– C'est difficile à expliquer, concéda Bucky.

– De trouver les mots, ajouta Steve.

– C'est très clair, au contraire, murmura Natasha qui s'était radoucie.

– Des partenaires, quoi, résuma Sam en souriant.

– Suffisait de le dire tout de suite ! » maugréa Tony.

Et comme si la situation ne présentait plus aucun intérêt, il alla mendier un peu de café à Bucky.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu !

Et, attention, information essentielle : les premières machines à enquiller au bowling datent de 1952 (oui, j'ai cherché...). Grande découverte pour Steve et Bucky à leur réveil au XXIe siècle, donc !


End file.
